High School Is Shit
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Human / High School AU. Virgil has just joined a new school and actually manages to make friends! Before he knows it, he’s looking at Roman Prince, one of the most popular kids in school! Of course, Virgil just HAS to be gay as heck, and may or may not fall for Roman. But is Roman hiding some kind of dark secret? Ships: Prinxiety, Logicality, Demus, Remile. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter1

**Hi everyone! Your non-binary pal is back once again with yet another Prinxiety fic! This one, unlike the others, however, is intended to be a story instead of a oneshot. (My autocorrect tried to put in 'a disappointment'. XD) Then again, no promises.**

**This one is a high school - human AU. **

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: possible strong language, bullying, homophobia, just general LGBTQ+ -phobia, gay slurs. I do not agree with these negative views, and fully support the LGBTQ+ community. Heck, I'm in it! So please no hate to me for what these characters may believe or say. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

**3rd Person POV**

Virgil Storm wakes up with the sound of his alarm. Its noise echoes around the room, reverberating off the walls and ceiling. With a groan, Virgil leans over the side of his bed and stops the blaring noise before falling back on his pillows with a tired sigh.

This is it.

His first day of ninth grade.

In an entirely new school.

Virgil remembers his old school with disgust. People shoving each other against lockers, giving wet willies and pushing each other's heads into the toilets in the boys' bathrooms. He has lost count of the hundreds of times he's been on the receiving end of these, along with punches, pinches, kicks, you name it. Hopefully this school will be different.

_Hopefully. _

Virgil approaches the school an hour later. He keeps his black hood up, his eyes trained on the ground, trying his very hardest to go unnoticed by everyone. He passes jocks, smiling and laughing obnoxiously, girls gossiping and staring at the jocks with starry eyes, geeks discussing the newest comic book and its movie adaptation, nerds making their hopes to be in top-set maths known to the public and only a couple of stragglers heading into the school alone, many listening to music or digging their noses into books.

The second Virgil steps through the gates, a blur of baby blue and light grey appears before him, nearing knocking him off his feet.

"Hiya kiddo!" An excited voice greets him enthusiastically as the owner comes into focus. The person before him has short blond-brown hair in a bit of a mess, wearing a light blue polo shirt, pale khakis and with a light grey hoodie tied around their shoulders. They smile down at Virgil cheerily, calming his anxiety and making him feel safer. He lets a small smile creep into his face.

"Hi." Virgil replies quietly.

"Salutations!" Another, slightly calmer voice with a bit of a robotic tone sounds from his left side, and he turns to see another person, taller than either of the other people they stand with. They have a black polo shirt on with khakis and a dark blue tie. Their hair is rather straight, dark and well-organised. Virgil gives them a tight smile and a curt nod. "I am Logan Berry. He/him pronouns, please."

"And I'm Patton Morale! Also he/him!" Patton exclaims.

"Virgil Storm. I'm he/him too." Logan and Patton nod in unison before flashing bright smiles. A loud ringing above their heads startles the boys, and Virgil jumps a mile out of his skin with a yelp that is barely covered by the bell. Almost immediately, students of all years begin to swarm into the building, chattering and laughing. A group of tall jocks shove their way through the younger students.

"Wait, guys, wait up!" A loud voice calls out from within the sea of students until someone dislodges themself from the tangle. Virgil barely takes in their crisp white and red varsity jacket and light blue jeans before they take off down one of the corridors, sneakers squeaking loudly against the tile floor. Logan sighs and pinches his nose.

"When will Roman learn to get some real friends? Those jerks are so fake."

"What?" Virgil asks, turning to face Logan and tilting his head like a confused animal.

"Oh, right, you're new here, aren't you? That's why we're here!" Patton smiles. "That's Roman Prince. The jocks and popular kids literally swarm him because they all think he's hot or something. Personally, I don't see it."

"Although he is a very kind and considerate person one you get to know him." Logan chimes in, pulling a neatly folded wad of paper from his backpack. "Have you received your timetable yet, Virgil?" He asks the shorter boy, who nods as he pulls it from a pocket in his ripped black jeans.

"I have chemistry first."

"Ooh, what class are you in?" Patton stands at Virgil's shoulder and stares at his timetable. "Oh, you're in the same class as us! This way!" He grabs Virgil's wrist as Logan struggles to keep his dignity while running to catch up as he tries to force his timetable in a pocket on his khakis without creasing the paper. He soon gives up and sighs loudly before putting on a burst of speed and then jogging alongside them.

The trio arrive at chemistry to find a male teacher at the front of the class, talking to a small group of students. Virgil looks around to see Roman Prince sitting in a back corner on his own.

"Choose your seats! Anywhere you'd like, other than my chair of course!" The teacher, Mr Sanders, calls to the three boys, earning a chuckle from every person in the room. Virgil gestured at Roman nervously.

"Why is he alone? He has loads of friends, judging by the group of jocks he was with this morning." Patton and Logan exchange looks before shrugging in unison.

"Well, we could go sit with him, then he won't be alone." Patton smirks as if he knows something Virgil doesn't, and the look worries him more than a little bit. He steals a glance at Roman's hunched body, a sketchbook on the desk and his head bent over it as he draws. Virgil bites his lip and shrugs.

"Sure."

Roman looks up when he hears footsteps approaching him. Virgil holds in a gasp as he meets Roman's eyes. Roman's gorgeous caramel brown eyes. His hair is a golden brown and is gelled into a fancy-looking style. He quickly moves his hands to try to cover the artwork before letting out a sigh and letting his arms move back.

"Hi, Patton, Logan." He mumbles, nodding at the two boys in turn. Both of them give small smiles and Patton waves kindly. "Hi. I'm—" Virgil cuts him off.

"Roman Prince, right?" Roman nods, his eyes widening slightly. They seem to swirl with emotions - nervousness, for some reason, if Virgil knows anything. And he likes to think he does.

The three boys take their seats at the table with Roman's permission, plonking their bags down on the desks and pulling their folders out. Within two minutes, two other boys come over and greet the majority of the group like old friends before introducing themselves to Virgil. He learns their names - Remy and Emile, both also he/him - as quickly as possible, trying not to annoy or upset anyone at this school before he even starts his second day.

Virgil soon sees what Patton meant about Roman. He _is _hot. _Really _hot. Virgil soon finds the other, secret side to Roman.

The dorky side.

As it turns out, Roman reveals himself and his true colours as a theatre kid by humming something from Hamilton and a major fan of Disney just by drawing all of the Disney princesses together on a scrap piece of paper during chemistry. When Virgil points it out, however, Roman gets defensive, hiding the drawings under his arm as he shoves the paper under his folder, a blush haunting his cheeks. Confused, Virgil slowly returns to his work.

Chemistry ends in what feels like a flash to Virgil, and he packs up his folder before pulling his timetable from his pocket.

"Does anyone know where Room 18 is?" He asks the boys around his table, all of whom nod as they stand and leave the classroom.

"I'll take you if you want. I'm in the same block for next period." Remy speaks up, and Virgil nods and smiles.

"See you guys at break! Meet us out on the field! Remy, meet Virgil after class and show him where we normally sit!" Patton yells down the hallway as he turns and runs in the opposite direction, Logan's calling to him falling on deaf ears. Logan curses under his breath as he takes off down the corridor after his cardigan-clad companion, his tie flapping over his shoulder as if it was waving to Virgil even though its owner can't. Roman waves without a word.

"We'll see you later, right Roman?" Virgil asks, fixing the jock with a slightly concerned look. Roman's face quickly takes up a smile and he nods, a fake sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see y'all later! Have a good first day, Virgil!" he calls before turning and heading down another one of the corridors, his smile dropping almost immediately. Virgil bites his lip, confused.

"Is he okay? Is he normally like that?" He asks Remy, who shrugs as he waves to Emile.

"Well, I mean, he was never like that in seventh grade, or in eighth as far as I know, but that was when he got in with the jocks and other assholes he's normally with. So maybe. Why?" He turns back to Virgil, one eyebrow raised. "Oh God, don't tell me you're also falling into that bottomless pit!" He strides away, motioning for a perplexed Virgil to follow him. He does, throwing one last look towards the corridor that Roman had just disappeared down. It suddenly looks dark and shadowy, much more than it did before.

**So, I might as well end this here! If I don't, this will definitely just become one long-ass one-shot...**

**I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story! I will, hopefully, have another chapter out by, at the very latest, March, but again, unfortunately I can't make any promises. This is one of my main priorities though.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all again soon, if you liked this first chapter!**

**As always, all reviews and DMs are more than welcome, so don't be afraid to get in contact!**

**Bye everyone!**

**-LunaPikazard**


	2. Chapter2

**Hey everyone, ya boy is back!**

**Wow what is this, 2017 Wattpad?**

**Damn that was cringe-worthy...**

**_Moving swiftly onward_-**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this new chapter up, but I do have plenty of other stories that I'm also writing, not to mention all the online schoolwork I've got. **

**Anyway, getting back on track. **

**Thank you all for waiting so long for this update, and I hope to get the next chapter up a lot sooner, but my depression isn't going easy in quarantine, so I am, quite often, having days and nights where I really just don't want to write anything. However, I am going to try to update all my stories sooner and publish them earlier so that I update stories a lot faster. But I can't promise anything just yet. **

**Now, onto the story. **

**Same warnings as the previous chapter, so maybe go back and reread those if you've forgotten. **

**Now, on we go!**

The lunch period arrives after what feels like an eternity to Virgil, though it has only been an hour.

Still, it was an hour of being alone in a classroom, surrounded by complete strangers eyeing him up from all angles, his anxiety going haywire and being forced into answering most of the questions asked by the professor.

He leaves the history classroom behind as soon as his class is dismissed and finds Remy leaning against the wall to his right, his body fitting neatly between the two doors on this particular wall. A single brown eye opens and fixes Virgil with an unreadable gaze before a smile breaks between Remy's lips and he gestures for the new boy to follow him. Virgil sighs beneath his breath and silently steps down the corridor behind Remy.

"So how was your class?" The other boy asks over his shoulder as the two make their way out of the school building and onto the field, Remy leading Virgil to where the others in their group will supposedly be waiting for them.

"Eh, pretty shit but I guess that's history for you..." the new boy replies, and his new friend - if that's really what these boys are to Virgil already - hums in agreement as a higher-pitched voice calls out from behind them.

"Virgil, language!" Patton gasps loudly, and both Remy and Virgil flinch as they spin around to face the boy in the blue polo shirt, whose arms are crossed over his chest.

"Sorry Patton." Virgil ducks his head as he replies, his eyes landing on a small bug with multiple legs weaving its way between two blades of grass.

"It's okay kiddo, just try not to use that kind of language in school. You could get in trouble." Patton's arms fall back to his sides and a smile graces his face as his eyes light up again and he waves his hand, motioning for the three to move forward again.

After another minute or two of walking, Patton stops in the shade of a line of trees at the end of the field, looking around in confusion.

"That's odd... normally Roman's here by now." He mumbles, seemingly to himself, and even Remy seems concerned by this news.

"Maybe... maybe he just got held up by his professor or something? None of us are in his class so we don't know what could have happened." He tries to reason with Patton, who bites his lip slightly before shaking his head worriedly.

"Exactly, we're not in his class so we don't know what could have happened!"

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that-"

"Wait, isn't that Logan?" Virgil cuts in, watching anxiously as, sure enough, the boy in the tie approaches them from afar. Patton drops his backpack onto the grass before running towards Logan, who quickly stops walking and holds his hands up in what seems like a nervous attempt to get Patton to calm down. Patton just manages to stop before he slams into Logan, and the boy in the tie visibly eases up until Patton explains Roman's absence. The two then make their way back towards their friends, Logan's strides much longer and faster. When he and Patton reach the spot that Remy and Virgil wait in, Logan places his bag on the grass and opens his mouth to speak before another voice breaks the silence and Emile barrels towards the group.

"I saw Roman in the corridor and tried to get here before anyone got nervous, but I can see that I didn't quite succeed... anyway he told me to tell y'all that he is coming but he's gonna be a bit later than usual." Emile pants, bent over and taking deep breaths to try to stabilise himself again. Patton audibly sighs and visibly relaxes, letting himself fall onto the grass and get moderately comfortable. He then pats the ground beside him and the others drop their bags if they haven't already and sit in more or less a circle, their bags in a cluster in the middle as they sit around them.

Only when Roman doesn't show up half an hour later do the group start to get a bit nervous. Patton shifts uneasily for a few minutes before getting up and wandering around the field, his head held high and eyes scanning the area intently. Virgil starts tapping his fingers against the grass while resisting the urge to gnaw on his fingernails. Emile leaps onto his feet and makes his way towards Patton, joining him in the visual search. After five minutes the two make their way back to the group and reluctantly sit back down.

"He always meets us for lunch on Mondays, he tells his jock friends that he has some club or another and sits with us." Patton explains anxiously to Virgil, who slowly nods and lets his eyes conduct their own small search for the boy in red and white.

Eventually, Roman emerges from the main school building and makes his way towards the group. Patton and Emile immediately launch onto their feet and run towards him, while Virgil lets his body relax again. His shoulders slump and he realises just how tense he had gotten because of the disappearance of a mere acquaintance. Shocked at how easily he's become attached to the people around him, Virgil shuffles to his left a bit to make room for Roman to sit down. He smiles and throws his bag down near the pile and plonks his body into the gap between Virgil and Emile. The latter seems relieved that the whole group is now together, but the former feels like something is... off. He just can't identify what it is.

Thankfully for Virgil, the rest of the day passes surprisingly quick, and he's walking out of his final lesson before he knows it. He had agreed to meet the others at the front gate of the school, so he now makes his way down the path, the large, black, metal gates not too far away. Patton spots him first, a wide, beaming smile emerging from his lips as the boy in the black and purple hoodie approaches. Logan looks up from something and nods with a straight face, though Virgil can see the relieved look in his dark brown eyes.

"Heya Virge!" Patton chirps as Virgil takes the final step towards the two boys, one eyebrow rising.

"Verge?" He asks, shock and confusion rippling through his body. _It's only my first day and I already have a nickname? _

"Y-yeah!" Patton's smile slowly drops. "Do you... do you not like it? I can stop saying it if you don't like it!" Virgil quickly shakes his head before explaining.

"Oh no, I just wasn't expecting a nickname that isn't cruel. I mean, it's only my first day after all."

Patton's face drops further. "Why would anyone give you a mean nickname?"

"Well I mean I wasn't exactly liked in my last school." Virgil holds his right arm in his left hand, his gaze falling to the pavement beneath his feet, his words becoming little more than a mumble. Patton's eyebrows rise and he starts to stutter an apology, which Virgil waves off, claiming that it's fine and not his fault. Even so, the boy looks a tad miserable.

Remy and Emile soon join the trio, talking among themselves.

"No you don't understand, coffee is literally the best fucking thing since... I don't know... just general caffeine?" Remy shrugs as he trails off and Emile chuckles quietly as he shakes his head jokingly.

"Coffee is pretty damn good." Virgil nods slowly, and Remy shoots finger guns his way.

"You get it!" Virgil returns the finger guns before smiling slightly.

"Nah, I'm more of a tea guy myself." Roman's voice chimes in, and the group turn to face him.

"Oh hey, you're gonna walk with us today?" Patton's voice is hopeful, eyes wide, and Roman smiles as he nods.

"The other guys have a sports club after school today and I'm not interested in whatever one it is, so I have today off pretty much." Roman replies, his eyes wandering to Virgil. He shoots a smile to the new boy, who returns one weakly. Remy clears his throat, drawing all pairs of eyes towards him.

"I mean not to burst your lil' bubbles or anything, but are we gonna go or not?" Many of the group nod and a few mumble replies, their words becoming entangled, before they start to step away from the gates as a large team.

As fate would have it, the boys all live along the same street, with Roman furthest down, Virgil just past him on the opposite side of the street and Patton nearer the middle on the same side as Virgil, with Remy and Emile opposite as next door neighbours. Logan lives on the same side as Remy and Emile but much closer to the end of the street. The group slowly disperse, with Logan bidding them farewell first, of course. Patton stays behind for a bit, talking to the boy in the tie before he heads in. The boy with the cardigan then runs to join the group again, panting quietly as he catches up. Remy and Emile break off next, saying their goodbyes before walking into the former's house together. Patton offers to walk with Virgil and Roman until they reach the new boy's house, but after some discussion he also leaves the two, heading into his own home and waving from the front door. Roman and Virgil continue on in silence until the taller boy starts a conversation.

"So how was your first day?" He asks, snapping Virgil out of his thoughts.

"It was okay I guess. You gave us all quite a scare when you didn't turn up for lunch on time though." The emo jokes, nudging Roman in the side. He laughs it off, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Yeah well, I didn't know _you_ would care. It was your first day after all." Virgil forces a chuckle, his pale foundation hiding the burning blush that coats his cheeks seemingly for no reason.

"Ha ha." He replies sarcastically, causing Roman to smile smugly.

Virgil's bubble pops as he recognises his new house. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for... I don't know, tolerating me for a while." Roman snickers, shaking his head slightly and facing the ground.

"Well why wouldn't I? You're a pretty cool guy, not gonna lie." Roman replies, and Virgil fails miserably to hold back a smile.

"Thanks."

A few moments pass in silence before Virgil waves and turns to enter his house. He holds his key in his hand and is about to slot it into the lock when a choked shout behind him gets his attention.

"Can I have your number?"

Virgil's cheeks burn brighter, the foundation fighting to hide the blaring red that covers the emo's skin. He smiles, turning his head slightly towards his right hand side. "Sure." He spins on his heel and holds his hand out for Roman's phone, which the taller boy hands over, unlocked, almost immediately. The darkly dressed boy grins again as he enters his number into the mobile, naming his contact and passing the phone back.

"See you tomorrow." The emo says before unlocking his front door and slipping inside the house, leaving Roman to stare blindly for a few seconds until he turns sharply and leaves, his face glowing pink in the sunlight.

**Okay yeah I know this chapter is probably kinda shitty compared to the previous one, but I'm just trying to get back into writing again. It's been a while and I'm kinda facing writer's block at the moment, but I am fighting to get past it. For now though, this is what we have. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter at least a bit and hopefully I'll see you all again soon. **

**For now, this is PanicAtTheHere, signing off for however long it's gonna be until I have to post the next chapter. **

**See ya!**

**Panic1AtTheHere**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone, I'm back again!**

**Yeah I've actually been oddly active these last few days, so welcome back to my stories I guess. **

**Not entirely sure what to say here other than I've become obsessed with Mania again so let's just go. **

It's already somehow been almost two weeks since Virgil's first day, and he's surprisingly comfortable with his new surroundings. His room is perfectly organised for his taste, even down to the posters on his walls.

He nods along to the Fall Oof Boy song playing from his TV, the CD disc spinning, hidden inside his DVD player. Until a loud _ding_ echoes around the room. His eyes open slowly and land on his phone laying beside him on his bed, screen buried in the duvet covers. Sighing to himself quietly, Virgil plucks the phone from its place and holds it up in front of him as it unlocks. He taps on the little green square icon at the bottom of his screen, opening his messages.

Of course Roman has made _another _goddamned group chat.

_**princey: **Alright bitches, Saturday morning, 10am, my place, be there or be square!_

_**tired: **I'm down, what we doing?_

_**brain cell: **Is that really the question you're asking in response to that?_

_**tired: **well what other questions could there be?_

_**dad: **And... what if we're busy on Saturday?_

_**free therapist: **Okay so I agree with both Patton and Logan on this..._

_**princey: **Okay well I don't so just be there_

_**dad: **shouldn't it be if you want to be there?_

_**tired: **well i mean, he did say be there or be square so_

_**princey: **At least one of you understands_

_**princey: **So who's coming?_

_**tired: **you know I'm in bitch_

_**dad: **h!ck yeah!_

_**brain cell: **I believe that I may as well. _

_**free therapist:** Oh why not?_

_**me: **fuck it might as well_

_**princey: **awesome, we got a full house! See you all at ten then!_

_**brain cell: **You do realise you could have just said 'tomorrow' instead of 'Saturday', right Roman?_

_**princey: **Whatever calculator _

_**brain cell: **I do not believe that is quite accurate, I am a human, not a calculator..._

_**princey: **just... forget it_

Virgil grins to himself as he locks his phone once more, the song in the background changing, before a realisation hits him.

He's going to have to actually socialise.

On Saturday.

_Tomorrow._

The thought sends a shiver down his spine and a grimace across his lips.

"I guess it could be worse, it could be with complete strangers or family, at least it's only them." He matters to himself before closing his eyes and nodding to the beat before sighing quietly to himself and sitting upright. Before he knows it, he's back in his room with his drawing tablet, pen in hand, sketching some random shape for some random drawing. The music gives an upbeat backing track and he's singing along happily within what seems to be literally only two seconds, though in reality it's been three hours and his drawing is almost finished, a My Choomical Romance album having found its way into the DVD player by now.

**Okay so that's all I have for now, I know it's short but this is just a slice of filler really, stuff is actually gonna happen in the next two chapters, I just wanted to build up a bit. **

**I aim to have the next chapter out by this time next week, so I guess I see y'all again soon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed and as always, feel free to leave a review or DM me, I love hearing from you all. A**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go now. **

**See ya!**

**-PanicAtTheHere**


End file.
